Filiel
by Ivorosy
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si el enano elegido por Tauriel no hubiera sido Kili, si no Fili? Historia alternativa de la Desolación de Smaug.


_**Aclaraciones: **__Ninguno de estos preciosos personajes me pertenecen, son respectivamente del buen Tolkien y Peter Jackson y compañía xD. _"_Este fic es respuesta al reto _"Te desafío a…", _lanzado por _Denileprincess _del foro __El Poney Pisador__"._

_**Advertencias:**__ Si odian o no están de acuerdo con el personaje de Tauriel y el romance que se curró el director con el tema de Enano-Elfa, sólo diré: ¡Huir, huir de aquí! Por otra parte, si, habrá OoC, mucho y descarado. Ésta versión no es fiel a la película, me he inventado muchas cosas (el 90% del fic son invenciones mías). Y si sabiendo esto aún te animas a leer, pues adelante, en tu derecho estás. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**F **I** L **I** E L **

_Por Ivorosy_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fili negaba con la cabeza, entre divertido, entre reprobatorio y entre liado; tener que pasar vergüenza ajena porque su hermano confundió a un elfo con una dama elfa era la principal razón. Y es que, su hermano siempre había sido así, bastante soñador, bastante imprudente, no por ello le amaba menos, al contrario; pero su admiración y cierta inclinación a los elfos, raza que desde pequeños se les enseñó a no tenerles tanto aprecio ni estima le era siempre tema de debate. ¿Un elfo y un enano? Solamente había una palabra para definir aquello, y eso era: _Imposible._

Por suerte, el siempre fue el hermano con más sensatez, con la cabeza y las ideas más claras, el que cuyos pies estaban mejor sujetos a la tierra y por ello, tendría que hacer entrar en cordura a Kili igualmente.

— A Thorin no le hará ninguna gracia que a su sobrino le agraden las elfas—le comentó Fili a Kili en un momento que ambos se sentaron juntos en aquella estancia en Rivendell, mientras comían, bebían y los otros seguían mofándose y conversando. El enano menor se encogió de hombros a lo que Fili ladeó la cabeza contundente—. Kili, vamos, que no es un juego, hablo en serio.

—Lo sé, Fili, lo sé. Pero, vamos, tan sólo fue una broma que termino mal para mí. ¿Es necesario tomarle tanta importancia?

—Lo dejaría pasar de no ser porque esta no es la primera vez que le tomas ésa clase de atención a los elfos. Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves en ellos? Bien sabes que son una raza soberbia, ¿tengo que mencionar la traición y el haberle dado la espalda a nuestro pueblo en momentos de necesidad?

Kili suspiró como quien ya estaba hastiado de oír lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero Fili mantenía postura, aunque no severa pero si seria.

—Créeme que se ésa historia al derecho y al revés, más de una vez se nos fue contada y, aunque tampoco esté de acuerdo en que se nos haya ignorado en tiempos de fatalidad…—trastabilló en sus palabras, pues no encontraba las adecuadas para decir—, Los elfos, yo, no lo sé…Sencillamente no puedo verlos como los demás de nuestro pueblo, como Thorin o incluso como tú. Es como si no fueran de este mundo, me producen curiosidad, ¿comprendes?

Kili quedó observando atentamente a su hermano y ver si de alguna u otra manera su sentir pudo ser aunque sea comprensible; pero Fili sólo contrajo los labios y negó lentamente con la cabeza, para desilusión de Kili.

—No, realmente no.

—Ojalá algún día pudieras hacerlo y así saber a lo que me refiero.

—Ojalá y no, porque de ser así, no quiero ni saber cómo reaccionará Thorin. Suficiente tiene contigo—contradijo Fili con tono juguetón a lo que su hermano menor solamente mostró una sonrisa jovial.

—Buen punto.

Hubo silencio, un poco prolongado quizá; los dos hermanos no decían nada más y se dedicaban a divisar a los otros seguir comiendo, bebiendo y riendo.

—Pero no niego que me gustaría, a veces, entenderte un poco más—dijo finalmente Fili en un apenas perceptible susurro que su hermano menor logró por suerte escuchar. Kili sonrió y dijo gracias sin decirlo, pues su expresión era suficiente para saberlo y deducirlo.

**O0O0O**

Después de aquel extenuante, confuso y cansino viaje a través del Bosque Negro, ser atacados por gigantes arácnidos y luego ser en parte rescatados por los elfos silvanos (en parte, porque ahora los rodeaban para hacerlos de sus prisioneros), Fili se quedó junto a Kili en todo momento, cuidando de su hermano menor como tenía costumbre hacer, desde prácticamente toda su vida. Fue separado abruptamente de él por una elfa quien había hecho aquella acción para poder inspeccionar al enano y despojarlo de toda arma o cualquier objeto sospechoso. El rubio soltó una queja y luego no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y dejarse hacer lo que fuera que se le tenía que hacerse. Miró a su inspectora con atención, no le importó no ser nada discreto, si ella lo inspeccionaba sin ningún pudor pasando sus ágiles y finas manos por su cuerpo, ¿por qué el no habría de hacer lo mismo con solamente mirarla? Era justo en cierta medida, hasta donde tenía entendido; además, la elfa no parecía tomarle importancia a la penetrante mirada del enano, fuera de seguir quitando y descubriendo dagas y cuchillos en los ropajes del mismo; interminables, por cierto, pues sacaba una tras otra y otro.

Alta, cabellos largos y de un castaño rojizo claro, labios levemente rosados, de facciones gráciles, pómulos marcados y piel blanca; era, en todo caso, tan hermosa como los de su etnia solían ser. Pero Fili notaba que su belleza era sutilmente diferente a las otras elfas que había visto con anterioridad; pues ella destilaba cierta ferocidad. Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue cuando notó sus ojos de verde límpidos. Sonrió de lado, discretamente burlón, abriendo su chaqueta por los laterales, como indicándole que lo había dejado limpio de toda arma y objetos peculiares. Pero la elfa con expresión seria sacó otra daga de la espalda del enano y Fili miró al suelo decepcionado pero igualmente divertido. Vaya que ésa elfa tenía una vista bastante aguda, pensó.

—Creí que ésa al menos podría salvarse—comentó el enano en voz alta averiguando cual sería la reacción de su captora. Ella le miró nuevamente a los ojos y no supo discernir si aquellos reflejaban alegría u orgullo.

—Si crees que sería capaz de dejar a un enano armado, estás equivocado—replicó la elfa, con aire fatuo. Fili sonrió ligeramente.

—Es lo que veo, tu vista es muy buena, tengo que admitir.

—Gracias—dijo, escondiendo su propia satisfacción al oír el halago.

_O quizá no tanto_, se jactó Fili, pues todavía le quedaba un cuchillo escondido y muy bien resguardado dentro de su abrigo, que por suerte la elfa aún no había descubierto.

Luego de aquello, fueron escoltados hasta las grandes puertas del reino del Bosque Negro. La estructura y arquitectura del lugar eran fascinantes, impresionantes, tanto y hasta quizá un poco más que Rivendell, caviló el enano Fili cuya mesurada impresión fue advertida por la elfa la cual estuvo a un lado de él todo el tiempo. Ella fue quien lo escoltó hasta su celda y lo introdujo sin ser brusca ni grosera, dentro de la misma; cosa que medio dejó admirado a Fili quien notó que los otros elfos eran más ariscos con sus compañeros de viaje, inclusive con el pobre de Kili a quien empujaron toscamente dentro de su mazmorra. Esto sólo hizo enojar al rubio y en ése descuido, la elfa pudo notar algo dentro del abrigo del enano, rápida y fugazmente introdujo su mano dentro del mismo y ágilmente sacó la daga que Fili creyó podría haber conservado con éxito.

—Muy listo, ¿creíste que ésta también podrías conservarla? No en mi guardia.

Guardó la daga dentro de sus ropajes y luego cerró la reja en las narices del enano, el cual inmediatamente se recargó sobre ellas y rodeó dos barrotes con amabas manos que parecían desesperadas.

—Por favor…—articuló, atrayendo la atención de la elfa que estaba más que dispuesta a retirase—, no suelo decirlo, pero esta vez lo haré: Te lo suplico, no me despojes de ésa daga.

La elfa entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué he de dejarle conservar un arma a un prisionero? No es sensato ni lógico, sabes cuál será mi respuesta, así que no supliques.

Fili agachó la cabeza, angustiado.

—Por favor, ¿qué podría hacer yo con ella de todos modos? Me es inútil si con ella intentara escapar…Te lo pido, ésa daga no es cualquier cosa, tiene valor sentimental.

—Lo siento, no puedo…—decidió finalmente. Fili agachó la cabeza entristecido e intranquilo, y la elfa sintió pena y empatía por aquel enano que en verdad parecía apreciar aquella daga. Dudó unos segundos antes de decir algo para no hacer sentir tan mal al hombrecillo—. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, te prometo que la resguardaré bien. Y si mi rey consiente en liberarlos, entonces será lo primero que te devuelva.

Fili levantó la vista y observó una mueca afable por parte de la elfa, una sonrisa compungida y comprensiva. Luego, finalmente se fue y el enano la observó marchar. Las palabras de ella le dejaron más tranquilo al igual que ver aquella bondad la cual le provocó un pequeño hueco al corazón y pensamiento del enano respecto a los elfos.

La elfa bajaba los escalones, venía pensando precisamente en el enano rubio, peculiar por cierto; en sus rasgos y porte. No era que hubiera tratado con muchos de ellos en sus más de seiscientos años de vida, pero él parecía más como su rey, como su príncipe, solamente que en la versión de su raza, claro estaba. Entre pensar y cavilar no se percató cuando se topó con otro elfo, otro compañero y amigo, y no uno común por ello, pues se trataba sino del mismísimo príncipe del Bosque Negro, el cual la retuvo con una pequeña conversación.

—Tauriel, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto hablando con ése enano?

—Le que quitado una daga que al parecer tiene valor sentimental y me ha pedido que se la deje conservar—explicó honestamente, pues sabía que no tenía nada que ocultar y menos si de Legolas se trataba. Hoja Verde izó ambas cejas.

— ¿Y se lo has consentido?

—Por supuesto que no—respondió ligeramente ofendida—, sería insensato de mi parte.

—Menos mal, has hecho lo correcto.

—Aunque… —agregó con duda; a lo que el elfo ladeó el cuello, curioso.

— ¿Aunque, qué?

—Le prometí dársela de regreso si es que el rey los dejaba en libertad.

—No creo que eso suceda—estimó Legolas, de antemano conociendo el carácter de su padre. Tauriel suspiró, pues sabía muy en el fondo que eso pasaría y que el gran Thranduil no cedería con facilidad.

—Bueno, solamente quería dejarlo tranquilo, hubieras visto su expresión cuando se la he quitado, me causo mucha pena que casi me convence de regresársela.

— ¿Te ha preocupado aquel _naugrim_? —inquirió Legolas con singularidad y curiosidad. Tauriel esquivó los ojos del príncipe, pues repentinamente se sintió nerviosa.

—Quizá, ¿por qué no?

—Bueno, es un _naugrim._

— ¿Y? —Incitó la elfa extrañada — Parece tener sentimientos al igual que tú y yo.

Legolas sonrió tenuemente y negó con la cabeza.

—A veces me cuesta un poco entenderte.

—No soy difícil de entender—regresó el gesto la elfa—, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno, dejemos este tema de lado…—esquivó el príncipe—. Mejor acompáñame a los grandes salones, pronto iniciará el _Mereth en Gilith_.

— ¿Y los prisioneros?

— ¿Qué hay con ellos? No irán a ninguna parte, te lo aseguro.

—Pero me toca la primera guardia—excusó, a lo que Legolas volvió a repetir tranquilamente —: Como dije, no irán a ninguna parte, acompáñanos. Luego mandaré a otro elfo para que te releve.

—De acuerdo, entonces esperare aquí por mi relevo—aceptó a fin de cuentas, aunque no precisamente como Legolas hubiera deseado.

—No tienes remedio—repuso el rubio con una leve negación de cabeza—. Bueno, no me sorprende que seas capitana, merecido tienes el puesto al ser tan adicta y devota a tus responsabilidades. Entonces no tardo, en unos minutos vendrá otro guardia a suplantarte.

—Muy bien, gracias, _mellon_.

**O0O0O**

En la espera de su permuta, Tauriel se sentó cerca de una de las celdas, ésa estaba vacía, aunque la que le sucedía se hallaba el enano rubio que no parecía dar señal de vida. La elfa sacó entonces la daga que le había arrebatado al enano y la admiró y observó bajo el manto estelar del cielo al descubierto. La empuñadura era blanca, blanca y dura como el hueso y sin embargo suave y pulida. Tenía extraños grabados, detallados y precisos, pero que en su mayoría ella no entendía pues, algunas estaban escritas en runas enanas. La hoja era gruesa y plateada, limpia y lisa. Era un arma preciosa, debía admitir la elfa; deseo inclusive por un momento conservarla, pero desistió de la idea al recordar los suplicantes ojos del enano al querer recuperarla. Fue cuando la curiosidad le hizo presencia, ¿Por qué sería aquella arma tan importante? ¿Qué tendría de especial aparte de ser una bella arma blanca? A veces odiaba ser tan curiosa, pues eso la impulsaba a hacer cosas que luego seguramente se arrepentiría.

Por otro lado, Fili se había quedado sentando en el buró de su celda, mirando sus manos y preguntándose si algún día saldrían de allí. Inhaló y exhaló cansado y exhausto. A veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado junto con su hermano a emprender aquel viaje, ahora mismo, podría estar cómodamente bajo el techo de su casa, en las Montañas Azules, con su madre seguramente haciendo la cena. Pero todavía había camino por recorrer y meditaba su situación y la de su familia; tan abstraído andaba en su propia mente que no hacía ni producía sonido alguno. Dio casi un brinquillo de sorpresa en su mismo banco cuando notó a la elfa fuera de su celda, extendiéndole la daga que rato atrás le había quitado.

—Dime porqué es tan especial para ti esta daga—empezó a decir la elfa de la nada—, si tu motivo me convence, entonces te la devuelvo.

El enano, al inicio se quedó sin habla por tan repentina aparición y propuesta, pero recapituló de inmediato y habló con seguridad y tranquilidad—: Fue un regalo de mi padre, el último antes de morir en batalla.

La elfa miró por última vez el arma, y luego sin más, se la extendió para que Fili la tomara de su mano.

—Toma.

Extrañado, el enano la cogió al tiempo en que cuestionaba maravillado por lo fácil que se la había cedido.

— ¿Así? ¿Sin más explicaciones?

La dama sonrió —. Me es suficiente con ésa respuesta. Después de todo, entiendo el dolor de perder a un padre en batalla. Muchos de nosotros lo comprenderíamos—explicó, una vez su palma quedó vacía.

— ¿Perdiste al tuyo también de la misma manera? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Tauriel asintió.

—Sí. Pero eso fue yace un largo tiempo—la mujer le dio nuevamente la espalda y miró a los cielos nocturnos—. Bueno, es normal en la vida de los _Quendi_, ver muchas pérdidas y muerte a lo largo de las edades, al menos en la mayoría.

Fili contempló la silueta de la elfa con cuidado y admiración.

—Jamás lo había pensado de aquel modo, siempre creí era una virtud la de ustedes el vivir eternamente.

Tauriel le volvió a encarar.

—Un don y una maldición, al igual que la de los hombres y hasta los enanos el de vivir por breves años.

El uno con el otro se mantuvieron la mirada, y después, fueron interrumpidos por el ruido, las risas y los cantos de los elfos que celebraban en las plantas superiores.

— ¿Tienen algún tipo de evento? —Inquirió Fili— Hacen mucho ruido ¿O es que es así como son usualmente los elfos silvanos?

Tauriel rió por lo bajo.

—A pesar de todo, somos una raza que sabe divertirse—aseguró—. Admito que no siempre, pero hoy es un día especial, es el _Mereth en Gilith, _el festín de la luz estelar. Los Eldar adoran todo tipo de luz, pero los elfos del bosque preferimos la luz de las estrellas.

—Mi hermano piensa que ésa luz es insignificante, fría y distante.

La elfa dejó de sonreír y casi ofendida expresó ferviente—: ¡Pero si es memoria, preciosa y pura! —Se tuvo que calmar un poco cuando observó como el enano le sonreía entre divertido y amigable; se aclaró la garganta y siendo más dócil cuestionó—; ¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú? ¿Estás de acuerdo con él?

El enano entreabrió los labios pero las palabras no salían de su boca. La razón era simple—: Bueno, a decir verdad jamás reparé en lo que pensaba respecto a las estrellas, solamente me gustaba admirarlas y apreciarlas de vez en cuando, en las ocasiones que hacíamos largos viajes y caminatas nocturnas. —explicó. Luego bajó la mirada y sonrió sutilmente—. Pero, ahora que me haces pensarlo, creo que su luz es misteriosa, radiante y en ocasiones, juntas hacen que el esplendor del sol y la luna queden pequeños ante aquellas brillantes y numerosas luces.

A la elfa pareció agradarle y conmoverle las palabras del enano, una simpática sonrisa se le marcó. Ella volvió a observar los cielos y perderse en ellos con la mente y la vista.

—Es bello en verdad. ¿Sabes? Ya he estado allí un par de veces, en mis pequeños escapes, subiendo a las copas de los árboles o cabalgando en algún claro, con la luz clara iluminando la noche y el bosque, el mundo desvanecerse y la luz blanca por siempre bañándolo todo.

Era como un sueño, a Fili le pareció aquello. Finalmente podía comprender lo que su hermano sentía respecto a los elfos; eran criaturas curiosas y hermosas. Ahora veía ésa belleza que antes ignoraba y pasaba desapercibida a sus ojos, pero ahora estaba tan presente y palpable frente a él.

—Dime, elfa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —quiso saber con anhelo. La elfa le volvió a dar la cara y con tenue y gentil voz contestó.

—Tauriel.

— ¿Tauriel?

—Significa hija del bosque.

—Ya veo, es un bello nombre.

— ¿Y el vuestro, señor enano?

—Está bien si sólo me dices Fili.

— ¿Fili?

—No es mi verdadero nombre, es con el que me llaman fuera de mis tierras—esclareció el rubio—. Los enanos al nacer se nos otorga un nombre en nuestra propia lengua, pero al ser tan recelosos con nuestras costumbres, lengua y cultura se nos pone un sobrenombre con el cual se nos llama fuera del hogar.

—Y supongo, que no seré capaz de oír tu verdadero nombre, entonces—supuso acertadamente. Fili reflejó sentir en su cara.

—No.

—Ya, comprendo—musitó, ocultando su desilusión.

A lo que Fili rápidamente adicionó—: Pero quizá algún día pueda revelártelo. Lo que quiero decir, es que eres la primera con la que trato a fondo de tu raza. Desde niños siempre se nos cuenta cosas no muy agradables respecto a los elfos, así que, conocerte me ha dado el derecho de poder decir que nuestra historia está errada, no todos los elfos son como se nos pintan. Sí me dijeras que todos los elfos son parecidos a ti, entonces no tendría porque evitarlos más y al fin podría comprender alguna vez a mi hermano.

—Creo que estamos en una situación parecida—dijo entonces Tauriel—; los elfos no tenemos tampoco buena impresión en cuanto a los _naugrim _y aún así, aquí estoy, hablando contigo…Admito que siempre me han causado algo de curiosidad, ustedes los enanos, y me alegra saciarla de buena manera contigo. Es ridículo que nuestras razas tengan tan mala impresión la una con la otra si es preciso y correcto decir que podríamos ser buenos amigos, si tan sólo nos diéramos la oportunidad.

Se observaron mutuamente, y Fili se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes. Sonrió complacido y enternecido, para luego decir finalmente —: Te lo diré, algún día, mi verdadero nombre.

La elfa se maravilló un poco y torció ligeramente su cuello.

—Esperaré paciente por él, entonces.

Después de decir aquello, llegó el relevo de Tauriel. La elfa se levantó (pues ya hasta había tomado asiento a un lado de la celda del enano), para despedirse formalmente.

**O0O0O**

Todo paso demasiado rápido, el escape de los enanos, la huída en los barriles, el ataque sorpresa de los orcos y el que uno hubiera herido a Fili en la pierna con una flecha envenenada al querer abrir las puertas para que sus amigos pudieran huir. Tauriel estuvo presente cuando aquel incidente ocurrió y nada más que latente preocupación y exaltación marcaron su rostro. Fue junto con Legolas a expulsar y matar la mayor parte de orcos que pudieron coger y después de tanto barbullo y batalla, finalmente tanto enanos como orcos huyeron lejos y solamente fueron capaces de capturar a una de aquellas horribles criaturas con vida.

—Trece ya no, uno fue herido con una flecha envenenada, pronto ya sólo serán doce—espetó con saña el orco encadenado.

Y antes de que la elfa silvana pudiera darle muerte a la despreciable criatura por la rabia y la tristeza que sintió, su rey la contuvo.

—Tauriel, alto. Será mejor que salgas de aquí, tus servicios ya no son requeridos.

La elfa dio una reverencia y acatando las órdenes del gran rey _sinda _se alejó del lugar. Fuera del gran recinto, Tauriel se quedó pensando, pensando en las palabras del orco y en el enano Fili. Pestañó un par de veces, recargada en alguno de los grandes muros del reino. No sabría si el enano pudiera sobrevivir, o si recibiría la atención médica adecuada; ella sabía medicina élfica, en especial tratándose de venenos; ya que se enfrentaban a los arácnidos ponzoñosos desde siglos pasados y por ende, todos los del reino tendrían que saber al menos lo básico en cuanto al tema. No le resultaría ningún problema si el veneno fuera parecido al de las arañas; pero, si el veneno era de _morgul _ni siquiera ella podría hacer nada.

Además de aquello, ¿Por qué el gran Rey Thranduil habría permitido un ataque así? El no era de los que dejaban entrar a los intrusos así como así y aún peor, dejarlos escapar tan fácilmente. No sabía si su rencor y desprecio por los enanos era en verdad grande o había algo más allá, algo más oscuro y maligno que provocaban hacer actuar al rey de aquel modo. Como se había dicho anteriormente, a veces odiaba ser tan curiosa y fue la curiosidad una de las dos principales razones para que cogiera sus armas; dagas, carcaj, flechas y muchos frascos de antídoto contra ponzoña y saliera del reino del Bosque Negro a paso apresurado y firme, antes de que se arrepintiera.

**O0O0O**

—Pensé que eras un orco—justificó Tauriel, apuntando con su arco al elfo que la había seguido, lo bajó una vez se percató de quien era. Legolas caminó con tranquilidad y hasta con elegancia hasta la elfa.

—De serlo, ya estarías muerta. Tauriel, ¿Por qué has escapado? Mi padre ha dado la orden de cerrar las puertas. Ven, si vienes conmigo seguro perdonará tu falta.

Por más de seiscientos años jamás había salido del Bosque, siempre se mantuvo junto con su gente resguardados del mundo, ocultándose y viviendo en algún tipo de cúpula élfica, meditó la dama ante la propuesta de su príncipe. Pero, había llegado un momento en el que se cansó de todo aquello y quiso ver más allá de las fronteras del reino. Alzó la mirada y la apuntó más allá del lago, hasta la lejana Montaña Solitaria.

—Pero yo no—replicó para su sorpresa, firme—. Esta es mi única oportunidad para poder ir más allá. Aprecio a nuestro rey y el cuidado con el que se me ha tomado, pero…,

— ¿No es por el enano, o si? —preguntó Hoja Verde con una oculta sonrisa cómplice. Tauriel se quedó callada y enrojeció, Legolas negó con la cabeza —. El guardia que te sustituyó anoche me contó que te hiciste buena amiga de él. No entiendo cómo has podido congeniar con alguien de su clase.

—Te sorprendería saber que tan bien nos podemos llevar con ellos—defendió la elfa, volviendo a tomar compostura.

—Creo que has perdido la cabeza.

—Quizá no estés equivocado—admitió Tauriel consciente de su locura. Legolas rió por lo bajo.

—Pero a pesar de ello, parece que no te podré hacer cambiar de opinión y mucho menos obligarte a regresar a casa ¿O me equivoco? —Tauriel negó y Legolas suspiró. La elfa creyó que entonces la dejaría partir, sola, al mundo del que solamente había oído en historias. Pero su sorpresa fue inmensa al escuchar lo que Legolas le dijo en breve—.Pero tampoco puedo dejarte sola por allí, enfrentándote a cientos de orcos por tu cuenta, por muy fuerte y hábil seas morirías al segundo día, seguramente. No tengo otra opción más que acompañarte en tu viaje, como tu príncipe y amigo, es mi deber.

Tauriel asintió y dio una pequeña reverencia, para después verlo y dedicarle una agradecida y enternecedora sonrisa.

—Gracias, _mellon_.

**O0O0O **

— ¡Anda, salva al enano! Yo me ocupo de éstos—exclamó Legolas, para después salir corriendo por la puerta.

Tauriel sacó rápida y bruscamente la daga del pecho de un de los orcos al que recién dio muerte. No hubo tiempo ni avergonzarse por el comentario de su príncipe, pues oyó los gritos y quejidos de Fili quien se hallaba en el suelo agonizando de dolor; y su hermano Kili y otros dos enanos de nombre Óin y Bofur se posicionaban a su lado. Actuaron con la mayor velocidad posible, tanto como se lo podían permitir y depositaron al enano herido en una mesa de madera. La elfa fue a examinarle la herida; se encontraba negra y con secreciones, despedía un olor amargo y penetrante, pero ante la apariencia, Tauriel sonrió aliviada; no era _morgul_ hasta donde tenía entendido. Sacó de su bolsillo de piel los frascos con antídoto y se los dio a beber a Fili que duramente pudo digerirlos. Después pidió que lo sujetaran con fuerza, pues ahora quedaba lavar la herida y colocarle igualmente el contraveneno directamente en la piel, y era algo que realmente le iba a arder. Batallaron para poder asearle, pero finalmente terminaron y fue cuando Fili pudo reposar.

El enano respiraba con dificultad y pesadez, mientras tanto, Tauriel le vendaba y ataba la herida.

—Tauriel—escuchó nombrarla; ella le prestó su atención y se topó con un adormecido y cansado enano, quien con ojos entreabiertos le observaba. La elfa le sonrió afable.

—No hables, descansa—recomendó, y fingiendo caso omiso continuó con su atadura de vendaje.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —susurró el enano.

—He venido a ayudarte—esclareció Tauriel, dando por terminada su vendado para luego volver a ver Fili.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —Y Tauriel admiró lo brillante de sus azules ojos, que aún entreabiertos, logró apreciarlos— ¿Qué razón ha dado éste agonizante enano para que una bella e irradiante estrella abandone el firmamento?

Fili había acercado su mano a la de ella; el contraste era evidente, la mano de él era tosca y grande y la de ella larga y delgada, pero se encontraron y la elfa sintió un sentimiento extraño, misterioso, agradable. La elfa le miró y respondió—: _"Un corazón cálido y honesto como el suyo, ciertamente"._

* * *

><p><strong>O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0<strong>

**No creo sea necesario éste glosario, pero por si las moscas: **

_**Mellon: **__Amigo, en élfico. _

_**Naugrim: **__Enano, en élfico._

_**Sinda: **__Singular de Sindar, una subrama dentro de los __elfos __teleri__. El término proviene del __quenya__ y significa «grises» en referencia al nombre coloquial que recibía esta raza por parte de los __noldor__._

_**Morgul: **__Veneno del Rey brujo de Angmar que te convierte en espectro. Muy malo y dañino. No, no es fácilmente curable ésa cosa, ni siquiera las manitas majestuosas y sagradas de Aragorn y el aranion/athelas pudieron salvar a Frodo que fue herido por un puñal de morgul. Por eso aquí dije que no era morgul sino otro veneno no tan mortal y terrible, y por mucho que ame a Tauriel me parece ridículo lo que hicieron por ésas escenas (aunque la palabrería cursi de Kili a Tauriel, ésa así la amé y aquí también xD)._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lo sé, me pasé con el OoC, en especial con Tauriel. Y bueno, en ésta versión quise hacer menos Susanita a la preciosa elfa silvana, y no es que su personaje me desagrade ni mucho menos; todo lo contrario, adoro a Tauriel, repito. Pero hasta una fan como yo (y más todavía luego de haberme leído a Tolkien) se percata de cuan exagerada y enaltecida está; así que sólo le puse corrector en aquellos detalles en cuanto a su personalidad y actitud que a la mayoría molestan (a mí no tanto, aclaro, con excepción del poder curar con aranion y el triángulo amoroso –joder, o era Legolas o Kili, pero ambos me cabrea, por eso aquí Legolas solamente aprecia y quiere a Tauriel como amiga- no importa que sea una genio y máquina asesina, que sea pelirroja y capitán de la guardia, rebelde sin causa, sin mencionar el romance fumado entre enano y elfa que se inventaron y que por cierto amo y gusto –soy kiliel de corazón, lo confieso-). Y sí, ha sido todo un reto para mí éste fic, porque mi vena kiliel a veces me molestaba…Pero a pesar de todo, disfruté mucho redactarlo, en serio que sí.

**Denileprincess, **espero de corazón que el fic fuera de tu agrado, me he divertido mucho haciéndolo, gracias por haber lanzado éste reto, por cierto. Toda una experiencia.

¿Tendrá continuación? Probablemente sí. Eso depende de mi reacción cuando vaya a ver la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Bien aceptados son los reviews con sugerencias, criticas respetuosas, correcciones, opiniones o halagos/alabanzas LOL. Sin más, saludos y besos de mi parte ;)

P.D: ¡Notar lo original que he sido con el título! xD.


End file.
